Recently, non-peptide compounds have been developed which more closely mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turns found in biologically active proteins or peptides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,013 to Kahn and published PCT applications nos. WO94/03494, WO01/00210A1, and WO01/16135A2 to Kahn each disclose conformationally constrained, non-peptidic compounds, which mimic the three-dimensional structure of reverse-turns. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,237 and its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,458, both to Kahn, disclose conformationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of reverse-turn regions of biologically active peptides and proteins. In relation to reverse-turn mimetics, Kahn disclosed new conformationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of alpha-helix regions of biologically active peptide and proteins in WO2007/056513 and WO2007/056593.
While significant advances have been made in the synthesis and identification of conformationally constrained, reverse-turn and alpha-helix mimetics, there remains a need in the art for small molecules which mimic the secondary structure of peptides. There is also a need in the art for libraries containing such members, as well as techniques for synthesizing and screening the library members against targets of interest, particularly biological targets, to identify bioactive library members.
The present invention also fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages by providing conformationally constrained compounds which mimic the secondary structure of alpha-helix regions of biologically active peptides and proteins.
Wnt signaling pathway regulates a variety of processes including cell growth, oncogenesis, and development (Moon et al., 1997, Trends Genet. 13, 157-162; Miller et al., 1999, Oncogene 18, 7860-7872; Nusse and Varmus, 1992, Cell 69, 1073-1087; Cadigan and Nusse, 1997, Genes Dev. 11, 3286-3305; Peifer and Polakis, 2000 Science 287, 1606-1609; Polakis 2000, Genes Dev. 14, 1837-1851). Wnt signaling pathway has been intensely studied in a variety of organisms. The activation of TCF4/β-catenin mediated transcription by Wnt signal transduction has been found to play a key role in its biological functions (Molenaar et al., 1996, Cell 86:391-399; Gat et al., 1998 Cell 95:605-614; Orford et al., 1999 J. Cell. Biol. 146:855-868; Bienz and Clevers, 2000, Cell 103:311-20).
In the absence of Wnt signals, tumor suppressor gene adenomatous polyposis coli (APC) simultaneously interacts with the serine kinase glycogen synthase kinase (GSK)-3β and β-catenin (Su et al., 1993, Science 262, 1734-1737: Yost et al., 1996 Genes Dev. 10, 1443-1454: Hayashi et al., 1997, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 242-247: Sakanaka et al., 1998, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95, 3020-3023: Sakanaka and William, 1999, J. Biol. Chem. 274, 14090-14093). Phosphorylation of APC by GSK-3β regulates the interaction of APC with β-catenin, which in turn may regulate the signaling function of β-catenin (B. Rubinfeld et al., Science 272, 1023, 1996). Wnt signaling stabilizes β-catenin allowing its translocation to the nucleus where it interacts with members of the lymphoid enhancer factor (LEF1)/T-cell factor (TCF4) family of transcription factors (Behrens et al., 1996 Nature 382, 638-642: Hsu et al., 1998, Mol. Cell. Biol. 18, 4807-4818: Roose et al., 1999 Science 285, 1923-1926).
Recently c-myc, a known oncogene, was shown to be a target gene for β-catenin/TCF4-mediated transcription (He et al., 1998 Science 281 1509-1512: Kolligs et al., 1999 Mol. Cell. Biol. 19, 5696-5706). Many other important genes, including cyclin D1, and metalloproteinase, which are also involved in oncogenesis, have been identified to be regulated by TCF4/β-catenin transcriptional pathway (Crawford et al., 1999, Oncogene 18, 2883-2891: Shtutman is et al., 1999, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 11, 5522-5527: Tetsu and McCormick, 1999 Nature, 398, 422-426). Moreover, overexpression of several downstream mediators of Wnt signaling has been found to regulate apoptosis (Morin et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 93, 7950-7954: He et al., 1999, Cell 99, 335-345: Orford et al, 1999 J. Cell. Biol., 146, 855-868: Strovel and Sussman, 1999, Exp. Cell. Res., 253, 637-648). Overexpression of APC in human colorectal cancer cells induced apoptosis (Morin et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA., 93, 7950-7954), ectopic expression of β-catenin inhibited apoptosis associated with loss of attachment to extracellular matrix (Orford et al, 1999, J. Cell Biol 146, 855-868). Inhibition of TCF4/β-catenin transcription by expression of dominant-negative mutant of TCF4 blocked Wnt-1-mediated cell survival and rendered cells sensitive to apoptotic stimuli such as anti-cancer agent (Shaoqiong Chen et al., 2001, J. Cell. Biol., 152, 1, 87-96) and APC mutation inhibits apoptosis by allowing constitutive survivin expression, a well-known anti-apoptotic protein (Tao Zhang et al., 2001, Cancer Research, 62, 8664-8667).
Although mutations in the Wnt gene have not been found in human cancer, a mutation in APC or β-catenin, as is the case in the majority of colorectal tumors, results in inappropriate activation of TCF4, overexpression of c-myc and production of neoplastic growth (Rubinfeld et al, 1997, Science, 275, 1790-1792: Morin et al, 1997, Science, 275, 1787-1790: Caca et al, 1999, Cell. Growth. Differ. 10, 369-376). The tumor suppressor gene (APC) is lost or inactivated in 85% of colorectal cancers and in a variety of other cancers as well (Kinzler and Vogelstein, 1996, Cell 87, 159-170). APCs principal role is that of a negative regulator of the Wnt signal transduction cascade. A center feature of this pathway involves the modulation of the stability and localization of a cytosolic pool of β-catenin by interaction with a large Axin-based complex that includes APC. This interaction results in phosphorylation of β-catenin thereby targeting it for degradation.
CREB binding proteins (CBP)/p300 were identified initially in protein interaction assays, first through its association with the transcription factor CREB (Chrivia et al, 1993, Nature, 365, 855-859) and later through its interaction with the adenoviral-transforming protein E1A (Stein et al., 1990, J. Viol., 64, 4421-4427: Eckner et al., 1994, Genes. Dev., 8, 869-884). CBP had a potential to participate in variety of cellular functions including transcriptional coactivator function (Shiama et al., 1997, Trends. Cell. Biol., 7, 230-236: Janknecht and Hunter, 1996, Nature, 383, 22-23). CBP/p300 potentiates β-catenin-mediated activation of the siamois promoter, a known Wnt target (Hecht et al, 2000, EMBO J. 19, 8, 1839-1850). β-catenin interacts directly with the CREB-binding domain of CBP and β-catenin synergizes with CBP to stimulate the transcriptional activation of TCF4/β-catenin (Ken-Ichi Takemaru and Randall T. Moon, 2000 J. Cell. Biol., 149, 2, 249-254).